Jack Sparrow Talks About Naruto Uzumaki
by Konoha's Crimson Fox
Summary: A parody of the Assassins Creed 4 Trailer and the start of a new crossover of two universes. The story line takes place after the fifth installment of PoTC and before the Boruto film and monthly manga.


Author's Note. Story has plenty of grammar errors. Other than that, good sailing ladies and lads.

* * *

The Year between 1720-1730 December 25.  
Somewhere off the coast of Nassau.

The endless bobbing of sea waves would not subside as the keg and along with all the cargo over board. There were no passengers except him, the captain, of a rundown sloop with only manned four cannons; two on each of the two broadsides. A ship with a single mass with a triangular sail. He fought gallantly and tried to solo a Man-of-War—a King's Ships—from London. All he could do was to sink his ship, before the English scums could board the sloop.

He hid in one of the empty rum kegs as it drift in the middle of a storming sea. The worse kind of condition you could be in while escaping a ship into the vast Caribbean sea. The hurling winds and vicious waves pounded the keg with tremendous force. He braced for impacts and nearly wet his pants with the thought of the barrel breaking in tow, sending him to the bottom of the ocean, into Davy Jones' Locker.

When the storm passed, he could finally rest and perhaps rot in the keg for all eternity inside this barrel. What a pity way for him to go out. The number one most feared and well known Pirate King in all of the Caribbean. He awoken with keg began to flipped and spiral out of control and it was not a very pleasant experience.  
He could not breath well. His mouth was dried. His head felt like it been ran over from the deadly prowl of a Spaniard galleon. Perhaps it's the rum that is playing tricks with his mind. Then the movement came to a stop when he felt the bottom of the barrel made a loud banging and it creaked. He had to guess, that a nearby boat or ship hauled the keg from the see.

He could not tell how long he was aboard a ship in. He could tell that it was a ship by how the way she sways and bobs over the waves. He could hear the waves slamming against the port side of the hull. He could hear the laughter aboard the deck. Also the sound of men approaching as the plank made a crackling sound. His vision started getting brighter through the tiny openings around the keg. Perhaps of the lanterns as he could smell the fumes of burning oil. The keg opened and he was dumped onto the deck as fresh fish from out of a net.

His eyes burned like someone splashed a pot full of hot water into his face. He squinted as his eyes adjust to the brightness of the lanterns in. His vision slowly return until the brigand of pirates stood before him. Some of them are formal African slaves, zombiefied. He had seen the inhuman strength these zombiefied cutthroats possessed in Blackbeard's crew during the voyage to the Fountain of Youth. He shudder with the leeward breeze at his back. He was soaked wet for days. He could see that these pirates have the pirate symbol or crest of a Fox with multiple tails. He could not tell He shook his head, smiling. Out of all the ships and pirates, he had to be aboard that "man's vessel". One of the pirates jabbed him in the jaw.

"Look who we have here!" One of the pirates said proudly, pointing the tip of his cutlass at him.

"We have _Jackpot_!" Another pirate snickered.

"The name is not _Jackpot_. It is Captain Jack Spurrrturrr—"

Another pirate poured a small flagon of rum onto his head, "Just how many lives do you have, Captain?" Pintel said.

Jack coughed and spat out rum. "Will you stop doing that lad! Ohh... bloody hell! It is you two," Jack said with dumbfounded tone with his typical drunken like stupor.  
Here before him were once two of his and Hector Barbosa's most infamous sailors Pintel and Ragetti known to jump ship when they have no captain to follow and sail under. The majority of their years sailing in the Caribbean were with Barbosa. During the two years that he commandeered the Blackpearl, these two gentlemen were one of his best port broadside cannoneers.

Last he seen them on board the Pearl, when he lost the election to Barbosa and was cast ashore as he watched the Blackpearl vanished beyond the horizon of a sun setting leeward. He thought that Barbosa and that wretched monkey of his were the only survivors after losing the battle with Blackbeard, in which Barbosa lost both the ship, his crew and right leg.

"That's just great! The big boss is just looking for you. He sent us search'n after yah. He says that you have something that he needs."Ragetti said.

"That's Captain for yah," Pintel slapped him on the back of the head.

Ragetti's cosmetic eye popped loose onto the deck, bouncing like a ball and veered away towards the stern away from him. "My eye! My eye!" he cried out, falling quickly on both knees, squirming after it. The pirates clashed swords and roared in laughter.

"O goodie," Jack smiled gleefully, "I happen to share the same endeavor as this 'new captain' everyone seems to have high hopes."

"Why are you so eager to seek him out?" Pintel asked suspiciously and it seems like the crew started joining in as the unsheathed their cutlass.

"Nothing of the sort mate," he waved his hands. "I need him to remove this curse that has been plaguing me for some time," Jack showed them a three prong black markings of a Japanese tomoe markings near the nape of his neck. "The **Blackspot**!" The crew cried out and backed away from Jack eerily and began blessing themselves.

"Sheeses, Jack. I'm not attempting to throw away my life again just to save you from Davy Jones this time around. You can forget it, but the Captain needs you. I do not know why," he scratched his itchy, sweety beard. "Nothing against yah, but you really do have a great penchant of bringing havoc and misfortune among those you come into contact with. And that Blackspot you have again just proves that. Our new Captain has promise to lead us to glory and richest beyond our wildest dreams and he's not a disappointment like a certain someone."

They roared in laughter and nodded in agreement. Jack seemed put off momentarily, but he was on the rebound.

"Alright lads! Let my give you my honest opinion!" The deck suddenly became silent as all eyes beamed on Jack. "You asked me if this 'new captain' promises you a life of surprises, plunder . . . adventure?" Jack received many nods. "Perhaps. For amongst all the gentlemen of fortune, sailing these seas. Only one ranks amongst the most clever . . . most brilliant—deadly skilled of these seas.

"Some says he's a fearsome dog. A fiend of trouble and turmoil. They say that he cleared the deck of a Spanish galleon like it worth nothing." They cheered on, but Jack was not about to let them bask in this fella's accomplishments. Not by a long shot.

"One galleon of the Spaniards," he continued, pointing number one and repeated his words only with lip singing style. "He moves like a cannonball heh. Knows his way around every crack and crevice of these islands. But . . . has he ever found his way to the Fountain of Youth? And . . . discovered the Trident of Poseidon? No!" He pointed at himself gleefully.

"Hold it! Just hold on a minute," Pintel said. "Didn't you said the same thing about that Kenway dude?" He recalled the event at a tavern in Nassau. The other crews murmured with the same response.

"Nope . . . apparently not," he grinned nervously. "Now now lads! If you really seek fortune and adventure. Then Captain Jack Sparrow is your man. But do not tell that Uzumaki fella I say all that heh. He seems a bit . . . " A kunai knife dropped between his legs and embedded itself into the deck with a vibration. Warm blood trickled down Jack's right cheeks as he felt it this his thumbs and sipped his own blood. "Stabby," he murmured humorously. "Savvy!"

 _Continues in..._

 **Naruto Pirates of The Caribbean: Age of Shinobi Piracy**

Main Characters

 **PoTC**

Captain Jack Sparrow (Protagonist)

Joshamee Gibbs [Sparrow's Quartermaster]

William Turner [Former Captain of the Flying Dutchman]

Henry Turner: [Son of Will and Elizabeth]

Elizabeth Swann Turner: [William's spouse]

Pintel [cannoneer]

Ragetti [cannoneer]

 **Naruto**

Naruto Uzumaki (Protagonist)

Sakura Haruno Uchiha: (Heroine) [Wife of Sasuke Uchiha]

Sarada Uchiha: (Heroine) [Daughter of Sakura and Sasuke]

Shinachiku Uzumak [Illegitimate son of Naruto and Sakura]

Boruto Uzumaki [Son of Naruto and Hinata]


End file.
